Too far gone
by KellyDS
Summary: " La main tremblante, elle actionna l'oreillette qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé et appela Oliver. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne le permette plus. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta à supplier qu'on lui vienne en aide."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour. Voilà ma première FF d'Arrow et surtout des life ruiners que sont Felicity et Oliver. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, on se revoit au fond. **

**Bonne lecture**

_**Ps: Merci à Mayluna que ferais-je sans toi très chère? Probablement beaucoup d'erreurs.** _

_"You can't just make me different and then leave. You can't."_

_ Looking for Alaska _

Le grésillement interrompit la communication abruptement. Les respirations de ses deux collègues ne faisaient plus échos dans ses oreilles. La seule présence à laquelle elle s'était accrochée jusqu'à présent, s'était évanouie. Ne restait plus que le grésillement et son souffle haletant. Il avait dû interrompre leur communication lorsqu'il avait appris que Laurel n'avait pas quitté les Glades. Elle chassa le pincement qu'elle ressentit au cœur et laissa peu à peu l'horreur des évènements la rattraper. La panique semblait frapper à sa porte et elle mit tout en œuvre pour ne pas y céder. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle. Elle avait échouée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à désamorcer la bombe, les deux bombes se corrigea-t-elle. Et maintenant, la moitié de la ville n'était plus que poussière. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes de rage qui s'étaient mises à dévaler ses joues. Elle se leva rapidement et inspira profondément.

Arrête de pleurnicher et fiche le camp d'ici Felicity _se réprimanda-t-elle._

Elle attrapa son sac et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, le sol, tout ce qui l'entourait se mit à trembler. Suivit d'un bruit sourd. Les écrans d'ordinateur de la jeune femme s'écrasèrent contre le béton, suivi des flèches, des divers poignards et lames qu'Oliver et Diggle avaient installés derrière son bureau. De larges fissures se dessinèrent sur les murs autour d'elle. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'un large bloc de béton s'effondra à quelques mètres d'elle, qu'elle prit conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle tenta de se précipiter vers les escaliers mais fut stoppée par un deuxième morceau de mur qui s'était détaché du plafond avant de venir arracher les marches qui menaient à la sortie. Une vague d'horreur prit le dessus, tandis qu'elle scannait les lieux. Elle ne pourrait plus sortir d'ici. Les lumières de l'entrepôt qui ne fonctionnaient plus que sous générateur s'éteignirent brusquement et elle s'abandonna à la panique lorsque l'obscurité l'enveloppa. A tâtons, elle rampa jusqu'à l'arrière de la pièce, là où elle savait les structures plus fortes. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante à mesure que la poussière s'infiltrait dans sa trachée pour finir son chemin dans ses poumons. Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son crâne, brouillant sa vision déjà amoindrie. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin et tandis qu'elle ramenait ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les enveloppant de ses bras, elle autorisa enfin les sanglots qu'elle avait retenus jusqu'à présent. La main tremblante, elle actionna l'oreillette qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé et appela Oliver. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne le permette plus. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta à supplier qu'on lui vienne en aide. Dans un dernier espoir futile, elle ferma ses yeux et tenta d'étouffer les bruits qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Tout n'était que chaos. Elle maitrisait de plus en plus difficilement son train de pensée, sa tête dodelinant d'un côté à l'autre, incapable de la soutenir. La dernière chose qui traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, fut qu'elle allait mourir ici, qu'elle allait mourir et que rien n'y personne ne pourrait la sauver.

Lorsque Oliver fut assez proche du CNRI, il aperçut le bâtiment s'effondrer dans un craquement sordide. L'horreur lui coupa le souffle, il s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans les décombres lorsqu'il aperçut deux ombres se dessiner devant l'entrée principale. Oliver s'arrêta presque aussitôt, laissant enfin échapper l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons. Tommy et Laurel se tenaient l'un et l'autre, tandis qu'ils fuyaient les ruines derrières eux. A bout de force, ils se laissèrent choir sur le sol, tentant désespérément de reprendre leurs souffles. Le père de la jeune femme se retrouva à ses côtés presque instantanément, l'enveloppant dans ses bras tandis que les larmes du détective laissaient derrière son visage poussiéreux un sillon humide. Oliver ne s'approcha pas, assistant à la scène tapie dans l'ombre. Il n'entendit pas Diggle s'approcher, et fut surpris lorsque sa main se déposa sur son épaule.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller ? _demanda Digg compréhensif _

- Non. Ils vont bien. Regardez les Digg ! _Il posa à nouveau son regard sur les trois concernés et il put apercevoir, la main de Laurel attraper celle de Tommy. Ce dernier, la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser._ Ils vont bien et je crois même que malgré les circonstances, ils sont heureux.

- L'es-tu Oliver ? Je croyais que tu aimais Laurel…

- Notre passé est trop lourd. J'aime l'idée que je me suis fait de Laurel durant mon temps sur l'île. Il était grand temps que nous tirions un trait dessus. Et, elle semble l'avoir compris elle aussi. _Digg acquiesça._

- Comment tu vas ?

- Regarde autour de toi ! La moitié de la ville est réduite à néant ! Comment penses-tu que j'aille Digg ! J'ai échoué ! Je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter ce massacre.

- Tu as fait tout ce dont tu étais capable. Nous l'avons fait ! Si toi, Felicity, ta mère et moi ne l'avions pas fait, il n'y aurait plus personne à sauver Oliver.

Oliver s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une détonation à des kilomètres de là se fit entendre, suivit par des cris d'agonie mélangé à l'horreur. Le sang du jeune homme se glaça et il attrapa violemment un des hommes qui se précipitaient au loin. Il le colla au mur, tandis que le passant tentait de se débattre

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demanda Oliver, la voix rauque. _

- Le… le quartier sud, il s'est effondré. Je vous en supplie, laissez moi m'en aller. Par pitié… _Oliver se retourna, le visage complètement éteint vers la source des cris et à la façon d'un ballon de baudruche qu'on éclate, la réalisation le frappa. _

- Non ! Non ! Non, non _! Il secouait sa tête violemment en signe de négation. Il se tourna vers Digg qui semblait lui aussi tout aussi pétrifié_. Felicity, non !

Et puis comme un seul homme, ils se mirent à courir vers l'entrepôt. Oliver tenta de reconnecter son oreillette mais l'unique réponse qu'il reçut en retour ne fut que des intermittences. Il accéléra le pas. Une vague de nausée l'envahit. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne se formait dans son esprit. Un seul prénom se répétant encore et encore. Felicity. Il perdit la notion du temps. Et lorsqu'il arriva enfin au night club, son corps tout entier se pétrifia. Il ne distinguait plus les cris autour de lui, ni même la présence de Digg qui n'était pas loin derrière. Il ne voyait que les décombres. L'amas de béton s'entassant devant ses yeux. La douleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment là, n'avait rien de physique. Il avait tant souffert sur cette île. Mais rien n'était comparable à l'horreur qu'il vivait maintenant. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui. Les nausées le reprirent et il comprit à cet instant là qu'il allait falloir laisser l'archer reprendre le dessus. S'il voulait avoir la moindre chance de la retrouver, il allait falloir éteindre les moindres sentiments, les moindres émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, remonta sa capuche et se glissa parmi les ruines, rapidement suivi par Digg, le visage sombre et déterminé.

Des heures, d'interminables heures, à chercher, à soulever des tas de bétons, à crier son nom sans que jamais sa voix ne s'entende en retour. Des heures durant lesquelles, il pria une divinité suprême de lui laisser Felicity. De ne pas lui arracher l'unique once de joie et de soleil qu'il avait dans sa vie en ce moment. Elle se devait de vivre, parce que sans elle, il était clair qu'il ne survivrait pas. Il n'entendait rien, si ce n'est le sifflement dans ses oreilles que créait la pression de sang contre ses vaisseaux. Digg et lui s'étaient assignés chaque partie de l'entrepôt pour ne pas perdre la moindre minute, et alors que leur réserve d'énergie s'épuisait, Oliver aperçut, un halo de lumière qui filtrait entre les décombres. Le cœur du jeune homme sembla s'arrêter. Il se précipita, empli d'une toute nouvelle force, vers la lumière et hurla à Digg de lui venir en aide. Il attrapa les morceaux de murs pour les jeter violemment au loin, se déchirant la peau des mains, y brisant des ongles, il n'en avait que faire. Elle était là, elle était là dessous. Bien sûr, elle avait eu la brillante idée de se servir d'une lumière. Sa Felicity ne se laissait pas abattre, pas comme ça. Digg lui aussi c'était mis à creuser un sillage à travers les ruines. Et après quelques minutes, il aperçurent quelques mèches blondes, et puis le visage de la jeune femme apparut à son tour, Oliver passa son bras autour de ses épaules et aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait l'extirpa. Elle respirait encore, une respiration superficielle, mais elle était encore là. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et il se laissa aller quelques secondes au soulagement et à la joie de l'avoir retrouvée. Il déposa des dizaines de baisers sur son visage lacéré. Une fois les premières émotions passées, la rage et la colère le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il en voulait au monde entier, il s'en voulait à lui. Felicity n'aurait jamais dû être blessée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être ici. Elle était restée pour lui et il l'avait laissé tombée. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Digg, il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

- Amène-là dehors, je vais aller nous chercher une voiture !

Combien de temps avait-il passé ici, debout, immobile à classifier ses blessures ? Combien de jours avait-il passé à se haïr et à supplier la jeune femme de se réveiller. Elle semblait faite de porcelaine, couchée dans le lit d'Oliver, la peau si pâle, presque bleutée. Des raccordements de tuyaux dont il n'avait pas connaissance de l'utilité la liaient à des machines aux bruits incessants. Il n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Il savait que du travail l'attendait derrière les portes de son manoir, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait signé pour tout ça. L'héritage même de son père était de donner sa propre vie pour sauver cette ville. Mais Felicity, il posa son regard sur elle, Felicity n'avait rien à y faire. Ses motivations étaient bien plus nobles que les siennes, bien plus courageuses. Elle avait tout donné pour sauver cette ville, alors que rien ni personne ne le lui intimait. Non, elle avait acceptée de les aider, d'abord pour Walter et puis finalement parce que peut-être elle avait compris ce qu'Oliver ne lui avait jamais dit, qu'elle était indispensable. Que sans elle, Digg et lui ne s'en sortiraient pas. Elle était leur point d'ancrage. Une lumière dans le brouillard. Au fil des mois, il s'était mis à ressentir des émotions auxquelles il n'était plus habitué. Il avait fini par se convaincre que ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était l'amour de Laurel. Mais il avait tellement tort. Laurel et lui avaient besoin d'un adieu. Et il l'avait compris à la seconde même où il était entré dans l'appartement de la jeune avocate. Mais bien sûr, il était trop effrayé pour mettre ses sentiments au clair. Parce qu'une fois qu'il les aurait accepté, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible pour lui. Il avait appris durant ses 5 ans de tortures que l'amour, tenir aux gens, n'étaient pas un atout. Et puis, elle était apparue, avec ses cheveux blonds, son sourire aux lèvres teintées de rouge, ses petites robes et ses incroyables discours sans fin, ni chronologie. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses traits. Elle seule était capable de le faire rire. Et lui, que lui avait-il apporté en retour ?

- Oh mon Dieu, le paradis ne devrait pas faire aussi mal… _oh non, oh non, la panique pouvait s'entendre dans ses propos_. Et voilà, ma vie de délinquante hackeuse a fini par me rattraper. Je suis en enfer. _Sa voix roque se tarit alors qu'elle clignait ses paupières à maintes reprises. _

- Felicity ! _Sa voix grave et suave résonna en elle, se répercutant sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle frissonna. _

- Oliver ? Je devrais être morte. Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ? Non pas que je me plaigne hein. C'est une bonne nouvelle que je ne sois pas morte, mais je devrais l'être…

- Felicity, tais toi ! Tu es là et je ne compte pas te laisser aller ou que ce soit d'autre. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Oui, partout. Mais je me sens bizarre, mais pas le mauvais bizarre. Un peu comme la fois du brownie, oui enfin avant que l'allergie aux noix ne fasse effet. _Sa voix se brisa, et une quinte de toux la frappa. Oliver s'approcha et se pencha au dessus d'elle, il attrapa la manette de morphine et lui injecta un nouveau bolus_. Oliver ?

- Oui.

- Va prendre une douche. J'ai suffisamment de nausées comme ça. _Il ne put retenir le rire qui résonna dans la pièce._

- Veuillez excuser mon manque total de bonne manière Mademoiselle Smoak. _Elle sourit. _

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Les Glades ! _s'exclama-t-elle réalisant enfin les évènements passés. _

- Tu as réussi à nous sauver tous Felicity. Maintenant, repose toi !

Elle s'exécuta, elle ne savait pas si c'était par obéissance, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts.

**Et voilà, la fin du premier chapitre. Le prochain arrivera très très vite, promis. Bon, maintenant que c'est lu, qu'attends-tu pour me communiquer ton avis si précieux que j'attends avec impatience?Allez, oust. **

**Kelly**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mais revoilà, je vais déjà commencer par vous remercier du fond du cœur! Je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup de lecteurs/lectrices mais j'ai été agréablement surprise.** _

_Juls : Merci à toi pour le commentaire, c'est vrai qu'il y en a vraiment pas beaucoup en français. Mais où est la diffusion en France où ? haha A très bientôt j'espère  
_

Shana : Oh, merci beaucoup, oui j'ai décidé de changer un peu quelques évènements. Je suis pas prête psychologiquement à dire au revoir à Tommy.

Nadriss : Tu cesse ce genre de review tout de suite! Tu veux me mettre la larme à l'œil ou quoi? 3

_" She was like the moon- Part of her was always hidden away"_

_ Dia Reeves, Bleeding Violet_

Felicity s'était réveillée plusieurs fois brièvement. Elle ne savait plus réellement ce dont elle avait discuté, les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche, ni même les réponses qu'elle avait reçues en retour. Elle ne savait pas non plus combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son premier réveil. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, s'était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, Oliver était là. Et ça, même lorsque Digg était à son chevet, elle pouvait l'apercevoir au coin de la pièce. Il semblait refuser obstinément de quitter cette chambre. Felicity n'était pas naïve cependant, elle ne se faisait pas d'idée quant à sa présence. Elle connaissait Oliver. Elle connaissait les moindres recoins de son âme qu'il le veuille ou non. Et elle savait précisément pourquoi il restait là. La culpabilité. Il était rongé par la culpabilité et il se sentait tout simplement redevable, obligé de la veiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille pour de bon. Alors Felicity s'interdit de se laisser aller à des interprétations erronées qui ne feraient qu'aggraver la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait au cœur lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui.

Oui, à chaque fois que la jeune femme se réveillait, Oliver était là. Seulement, cette fois-ci, elle ne rencontra pas l'air grave de l'archer mais sa version joviale et curieuse, sa sœur.

- Nom de Dieu ! _Elle porta une main à son cœur_. Mademoiselle Queen, je… Pardon, j'ai été un peu surprise de vous voir là, non pas que vous ne devriez pas l'être. C'est votre maison après tout, c'est plutôt moi qui ne devrait pas être ici… je… vous savez quoi, je vais me taire maintenant.

- Tu sais, il fallait à tout prix que je vois la femme qui rendait mon frère aussi malade d'inquiétude de mes propres yeux… Parce que crois-moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu protéger l'entrée de cette chambre comme ça avant pour qui que ce soit…

- Et pourtant, tu es là._ Elle sourit, la fierté évidente dans ses yeux._

- Personne ne peut échapper aux douches, pas même Oliver. _Felicity sourit à son tour, c'est comme ça qu'elle imaginait Oliver avant toutes ces tortures. Un jeune homme espiègle et joyeux, à l'image de sa sœur._

- Je dois dire que j'approuve totalement la planification de tout ça, mais ça ne valait pas vraiment tous ses efforts. Ce n'est que moi.

- Felicity Smoak, que toi ? Crois-moi, ce n'est pas que toi. _Elle changea de sujet presque aussitôt_. Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air en forme la première fois que je suis venue te voir. Mais depuis quelques temps tu sembles aller mieux

- Quelques temps ? Depuis combien de temps je suis ici Théa ?

- 4 jours. _La panique submergea Felicity. _

- 4 jours ! _s'étouffa-t-elle incrédule _! 4 jours ! Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici. _Elle repoussa brusquement les draps et pivota tant bien que mal ses jambes pour s'extraire du lit ressentant le besoin irrationnel de s'enfuir._

C'est ce moment précis que choisi Oliver pour faire son entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Théa qui semblait avoir compris l'ordre qui lui avait été intimé, elle sourit à Felicity et s'en alla sans un mot. La détresse de la jeune blonde était apparente, elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec lui, pas quand il avait ce regard. Son regard, celui qui ne prenait pas non pour une réponse valable. Elle baissa rapidement ses yeux.

- Felicity ! _Un avertissement, qui la fit frissonner_. Remets-toi au lit ! _Elle ne dit rien._ Oh, donc maintenant tu t'es prise d'une subite fascination pour la qualité de mes draps ? _La jeune femme se leva, si elle allait devoir l'affronter, elle le ferait debout. _

- Non. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dérangé pendant tout ce temps. Je suis vraiment désolée de… _elle chercha un endroit auquel s'accrocher, sa vision trouble de s'être levée aussi rapidement. Elle s'ajusta et continua_. Tu n'avais pas à me garder chez toi et je t'en remercie, vraiment. Je me sens beaucoup mieux

- C'est faux ! Tu dois te reposer !

- Non, vraiment, je vais très bien !

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, elle se sentait suffoquer. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement plus faire semblant. Toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait mis de côté durant ces derniers mois, se déchainaient en elle et si elle ne partait pas tout de suite, si elle ne mettait pas une distance entre elle et lui, elle serait perdue à jamais. Elle le savait. Alors elle tenta désespérément de le convaincre qu'elle allait bien. Elle s'avança vers la porte

- Je suis désolée d'avoir été un fardeau pour toi Oliver. Mais il faut que je rentre. Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Non pas que ta chambre ne soit pas agréable… c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que, _elle secoua la tête_. Il faut que je m'en aille. _Elle lui sourit, un sourire qui sonnait si faux._

- Ne t'avise même pas de... _Felicity se retourna brusquement quelque chose s'était tout simplement brisé en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps, qu'elle n'en avait pas mesuré toute la force. _

- Ne t'avise pas de quoi Oliver hein ? De me donner une chance ? De me donner une chance de m'en sortir.

- Non. Je savais que tu allais t'en aller. Je savais que tu finirais par le faire. Parce que tu te rendrais compte un jour ou l'autre à quel point je suis égoïste, à quel point je suis brisé.

- C'est là que tu te trompes Oliver ! Je pars parce qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour moi ! Pas pour toi ! Parce que j'ai été tout ce qu'il y a de plus indulgent ! J'ai accepté toutes tes actions bien qu'elles ne m'aient pas toutes plu ! Parce que je te voyais ! Je te voyais dans ta totalité Oliver ! Je sentais à quel point tu étais déchiré, à quel point tu étais perdu. A quel point ce secret te rongeait et que parfois tu voulais tout simplement retourner à ton ancienne vie ! J'ai été témoin de ça pendant des mois ! Et je te comprenais ! J'essayais d'être aussi présente que tu me le permettais pour toi ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que je tenais à toi, que je tiens à toi et que rien ne peut secouer ces sentiments là ! Seulement, voilà, la seule et unique fois où j'ai réellement eu besoin de toi, où j'ai hurlé ton nom jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise, tu n'étais pas là pour moi en retour. Et tu sais, finalement ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne suis que Felicity, la geek du IT. Alors pourquoi, je devrais passer avant ta famille, avant Tommy _elle se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre dans un murmure. _Avant Laurel. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ma colère ne t'est pas destinée Oliver. C'est à moi que j'en veux. Parce que j'ai fait la seule et unique chose que je m'étais promise de ne pas faire. Je me suis mise à tomber amoureuse. Et ça, ça a mené à ma perte. Alors je vais m'aviser de sortir d'ici Oliver ! Je vais m'éloigner de toi, de Digg et de la famille Queen. Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir tous les jours alors que j'ai l'impression qu'on l'on m'arrache le cœur. Je ne mérite pas ça_. Elle ouvrit la porte et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la refermer derrière elle, elle murmura._ Ne reste pas seul Oliver. Retrouve Laurel, retrouve ta famille ! _Elle sourit tristement, les larmes menaçant de couler._

Et avant qu'il ne puisse assimiler quoi que ce soit, elle n'était plus là. Il aperçut Diggle se tenant à l'écart et les deux confrères s'échangèrent un rapide discours muet. Diggle acquiesça et s'empressa de suivre les pas de la jeune femme. Laissant Oliver à son désarroi.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Felicity n'avait pas bataillé contre Diggle lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de la raccompagner. Elle savait très bien que c'était Oliver qui l'avait envoyé et après la scène qu'elle venait de lui faire, elle lui devait au moins ça. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais elle était persuadée, que si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu apercevoir sa silhouette derrière l'une de fenêtre du bâtiment. Lorsque Diggle arrêta la voiture, elle le remercia et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la portière, il était déjà debout.

- Tu as tort tu sais, de croire qu'il a fait ça uniquement parce qu'il s'en voulait. _Il rit doucement_. Vous êtes incapable de voir ce qui est devant vos yeux, ce qui était devant vos yeux depuis le début. Et je reste là, à surveiller deux imbéciles qui se comportent comme des adolescents. Et parmi toutes les choses qui n'étaient pas dans mon contrat, celle-là surpasse le partenariat avec l'archer. _La jeune femme sourit tristement_. _Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras._ Vous êtes des imbéciles, mais vous êtes mes imbéciles. Alors appelle-moi d'accord ? On a réellement eu très peur pour toi Felicity. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, et il reviendra vers toi.

La jeune femme acquiesça, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main et sans un regard en arrière, elle disparut dans son appartement.

_**Et voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu :) le troisième et dernier chapitre arrivera demain sans faute. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions friends of the internet haha**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"I loved her, not for the way she danced with my angels..._

_But for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons"_

_Christopher Poindexter_

14 jours. 14 jours avaient défilés devant les yeux de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec Oliver. Deux semaines durant lesquelles, elle s'était contentée de vivre pour son travail. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, elle s'était recluse. Elle s'épuisait pour ne pas penser. Pour ne pas pleurer sur quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été. Elle avait tant de colère et de haine. D'abord elle avait haïs Oliver. Parce qu'il était attentionné, parce que sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait laissé espérer et puis plus que tout, parce qu'il l'avait laissé partir. Et puis après quelques temps, elle avait finit par se haïr elle-même. Elle s'était faites des idées, elle s'était battue tellement fort pour lui et elle avait fini par attendre quelque chose en retour. Elle soupira, laissant le jet d'eau chaude se répandre sur son corps engourdi. Il ne lui devait rien et pourtant, elle s'était comportée comme si c'était le cas. Elle aurait voulu l'appeler, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par les émotions et le choc. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Parce qu'une part d'elle savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de salvation possible si elle retournait vers lui en tant qu'amis. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter et elle finirait par le haïr pour de bon. Elle resta plus longtemps que nécessaire sous sa douche, le maigre espoir que l'eau puisse dissiper la tristesse qu'elle ressentait depuis des jours, des mois.

- Ma pauvre fille, tu as besoin d'un verre de tequila, ou d'une bouteille… _Elle observa l'image que reflétait son miroir avant de continuer. _Va pour la bouteille dans ce cas.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de sécher ses cheveux, les laissant retomber le long de ses épaules. Elle enfila un large T-shirt et se dirigea promptement vers la cuisine, d'où elle revint les avants bras chargés d'une bouteille d'alcool et un pot de glace au chocolat. Et alors qu'elle marmonnait quelque chose à propos du stéréotype de la femme larguée, ses yeux tombèrent sur Oliver, elle se corrigea presque aussitôt, non pas Oliver, l'archer. Il se tenait au milieu de son salon, la fenêtre derrière lui ouverte. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle pris réellement conscience de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Une trainée de sang coulait le long de sa nuque, elle retraça le trajet du liquide rouge en sens inverse avant de découvrir son origine, une large plaie sur sa tempe droite. Avec appréhension, elle laissa son regard tomber sur son torse où le tissu de sa veste en cuir était déchiré et laissait apercevoir, de longues blessures où, ce qu'elle imaginait être une lame, avait mordue sa peau. Elle lâcha sans cérémonie ce qu'elle tenait.

- Oliver. _Un murmure qui eut l'effet d'un détonateur chez le jeune homme, il s'abandonna quelques secondes à ce sentiment étrange d'être enfin chez lui. Une main se glissa dans la sienne et il fut délicatement conduit vers la salle de bain ou elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Il ne dit rien. Il avait tant de choses à dire pourtant. Mais Oliver n'était pas un homme qui exprimait ses émotions, alors, il se contenta d'obéir. _

Il la regarda ouvrir son armoire à pharmacie avec frénésie, cherchant le matériel qu'elle estimait nécessaire. Son regard abandonna ses mains tremblantes et glissa le long de son dos, la chute de ses reins, dissimulée sous le grand T-shirt qu'elle avait revêtu et puis ses cuisses, d'une pâleur semblable à la porcelaine. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et fronça les sourcils en se mettant au travail. Munie de compresses, elle nettoya la plaie sur sa tempe, s'appliquant plus que nécessaire. Ses doigts sur sa peau procuraient chez lui un sentiment bien trop familier. Lorsqu'elle eut déposé un pansement couvrant la blessure, Oliver la retint par les avant bras.

- Je vais parler Felicity. Je vais parler et je vais avoir besoin que tu m'écoutes très attentivement tu m'entends ? Parce que je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. Je ne parle pas, je ne parle pas de moi, de ce que je ressens ni même de mes peurs et de mes angoisses. Jamais. Mais je vais le faire, je vais parler, parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul et détruit de toute ma vie Felicity. Je ne pensais pas qu'après 5 ans de tortures sur une île hostile, je trouverais une source de souffrance plus grande que celle que j'ai déjà vécu. Mais j'avais tort, bien sûr, _il lâcha un ricanement qui hérissa les poils de la jeune femme_. J'ai toujours tort n'est-ce pas Felicity ? J'avais tort lorsque je pensais que Laurel était la personne dont j'avais le plus besoin. J'avais tort lorsque je pensais que tu étais heureuse d'être simplement mon amie, j'ai eu tort aussi d'avoir éteint cette saloperie d'oreillette. Mais plus que tout, j'ai eu tort de penser que je pouvais m'en sortir sans toi. Que tu ne m'étais pas indispensable. _Il laissa ses mains glissa les long de ses bras avant de venir s'agripper à sa taille. Elle retint son souffle qui était tout à coup devenu saccadé, elle pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de son corps s'enflammer. Il reprit la parole, ses mots se suivant sans filtre, ni chronologie_. J'ai eu si peur Felicity. Si peur lorsque j'ai compris que le quartier sud des Glades s'était mis à s'effondrer. De savoir ton corps, si fragile, _il remonta ses doigts le long de ses côtes, s'arrêtant si proche de sa poitrine que Felicity eut l'impression qu'elle venait d'entrer en combustion._ Je suis resté auprès de toi dans cette maudite chambre, ma chambre avec l'angoisse à la source inépuisable que tu ne te réveillerais pas. Que je ne verrais plus ces yeux d'un bleu océan me jeter des regards noirs. Que je n'entendrais plus ta voix lancée dans de grands monologues. Et j'en étais terrifié et puis tu as fini par te réveiller et alors que je pensais pouvoir tirer un trait sur mes peurs, tout ce que j'avais redouté est arrivé. Tu es partie. _Il resserra son étreinte, collant son corps contre le sien, laissant sa tête reposer contre sa poitrine, Felicity ne se débattit pas, elle n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Alors elle autorisa ses mains à caresser le visage d'Oliver. Les paupières closes, il apprécia la douceur de ses gestes. Les mains du jeune homme s'aventurèrent sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, continuant leur ascension vers le creux de ses reins, emportant sur son passage, son T-shirt. D'un mouvement rapide, il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, Felicity hoqueta de surprise. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, sa bouche entrouverte n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres d'Oliver. Elle sentait le regard de l'homme de ses tourments brûler sa peau. Il s'approcha encore un peu, leurs souffles se mélangeant et dans un murmure, il lui ordonna :_

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Felicity ! Ne me tourne plus jamais le dos ! _Un ordre mêlé à une supplication. Et alors que chaque mot prononcé frôlait leurs lèvres, Felicity ferma ses yeux, laissant le plaisir et l'anticipation prendre le dessus._

Lorsqu'il finit enfin par l'embrasser, les doigts de la jeune femme semblèrent trouver presque automatiquement la nuque d'Oliver, laissant ses ongles masser son scalpe, profitant insidieusement de le coller plus à elle. Il mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure de la jeune blonde qui ne retient pas le gémissement de plaisir qui la submergea. Il profita de ce moment pour gouter à ses lèvres. Le baiser enflammé ne fut interrompu que par leur besoin vital d'oxygène. Oliver enveloppa le corps de la jeune femme contre lui, inspirant profondément l'odeur de fruits rouges dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Ça ne peut pas marcher, toi, moi… _elle laissa sa phrase en suspend_

- Tu vois Felicity, _il déposa quelques baisers le long de sa nuque. _C'est là que toi et ton brillant cerveau vous vous trompez. Ça peut marcher, à vrai dire, ça va marcher. Et je vais faire en sorte que chaque jour, tu te rendes compte à quel point tu avais tort. _Elle éclata de rire, un rire qui envoûta Oliver par son authenticité._

- Et bien Monsieur Queen, vous voilà fort présomptueux. _Il sourit à son tour et puis le silence retomba, les enveloppant dans une bulle réconfortante. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que la voix d'Oliver ne retentisse à nouveau, si bas que Felicity l'entendit à peine._

- Merci Felicity. _Elle releva doucement la tête, un sourcil arqué._

- Merci ? mais enfin de quoi ?

- De m'avoir vu, de m'avoir trouvé et plus que tout, de m'avoir attendu.

_**Et voilà, la fin de cette première FF, je tenais à remercier chaque personne qui a prit le temps de la lire, de la suivre et de la commenter. Je vous dis à bientôt, ce n'était qu'un premier essai. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes là Olicity lovers parlant français, que suis pas prête de m'en aller. **_

**_Kelly_  
**


End file.
